Atrapados en el ataúd
by World-Yaoi-XD
Summary: Giriko y Justin quedan atrapados en el ataúd del rubio... ¿Que pasará hay dentro? One-shot (?). Mi primer Girijasu.


**Dicleimer: **Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solamente este fic.

**Advertencias: **Pensamientos sucios (?)

**Pareja: **Giriko x Justin.

kjhgfd -dialogo normal-

_kjhgfd _-pensamientos de los personajes-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

**Atrapados en el ataúd**

Giriko no lo podía creer... ¡estaba abrazado al maldito sacerdote!, bueno más bien ex-sacerdote, ya que habían pasado unos meses desde que la locura lo invadió. Podía sentir las delgadas piernas del rubio muy cerca de sus zonas bajas, podía sentir la respiración agitada de este muy cerca y... ¡En qué coño pensaba! ¡Era el estúpido sacerdote!

-¡Joder, aléjate de mí!

-La culpa de que estemos así la tienes tu -contestó Justin mientras se removía de su sitio-

-N-No es verdad... bueno...

_**/Flash back/**_

-¡Mierda! ¿¡Porque demonios me mandan ir contigo!? -gritó Giriko-

-Ordenes de Noah -contestó simple Justin-

-¡Y una mierda! -Giriko intentó empujar a Justin contra la moto pero la maniobra le salió mal y tropezó con una roca que había por ahí cayendo en el ataúd junto con Justin-

_**/Fin - Flash back/**_

-¿Lo recuerdas verdad? -dijo Justin mirando a Giriko con diversión-

-Sí, claro -bufó molesto el otro-

Silencio, un silencio muy incómodo se produjo dentro del ataúd oyéndose solo las respiraciones de la motosierra y la joven guillotina. De nuevo Justin se removió de su sitio incomodo, rozando de _nuevo_ las partes bajas del castaño-

-Maldición... -susurró Giriko-

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó el rubio viendo la cara de molestia de Giriko-

-Si... ¡TU!

Y de nuevo ese incomodo silencio que hacía que Giriko pensase cosas de Justin que no debería de pensar, porque... ¡Era su enemigo! No podía pensar que tenía... por ejemplo; unas piernas y un trasero bastante formados, unos ojos azul cielo grandes y bonitos, que tenía unos labios rosados y jugosos muy deseables o...- _Maldición, maldición, maldición_ -Giriko se dio una bofetada mental al pensar eso del rubio-

Justin por otra parte con sus audífonos puestos no se daba cuenta de las reacciones que provocaba a la motosierra y menos de los pensamientos de este, subió su rostro para ver la cara de Giriko y vio como este musitaba un "Maldición..." que hizo que se preguntase que pasaba, aparte de haber quedado encerrados en el ataúd y... ahora que se fijaba Giriko era bastante atractivo y tenía unos músculos bastante marcados y... ¿¡Que pensaba!? ¡Eran enemigos! Pero ya eran del mismo bando y ya no era ningún "inocente" y "dulce" sacerdote al servicio de Shinigami-sama.

-*suspiro* ¿Se habrán dado cuenta de que no estamos? -dijo el rubio intentando distraerse para no pensar de nuevo en "Giriko"-

-A saber... -y de nuevo Justin se removió de su sitio- ¡Quieres dejar de moverte de una maldita vez!

-¿¡Tanto te molesto!?

-¡No! ¡Solo es que cada vez que te mueves rozas tus muslos contra mi p***a y me la vas a poner dura! ¡JODER! -dijo la motosierra para luego darse cuenta de lo que había dicho-

-... ... ...

-E-e-es broma, sacerdote idiota...

-... ... ...A sí que por eso decías tanto "Maldición, maldición" -dijo Justin que parecía muy tranquilo pero por dentro estaba que gritaba como una nena y rojo como un tomate-

-Si... -Giriko ahora estaba anormalmente más aliviado- y... ¡no me importa lo que pienses!

-Yo... también pensé cosas sucias de ti... -dijo Justin con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro mientras se acercaba a mas a Giriko-

-¿¡QUE!? -de la impresión Giriko pegó una patada al ataúd abriéndolo de golpe-

De nuevo quedaron en silencio mirándose por las "extrañas declaraciones" que hicieron hace unos momentos. Empezó a llover débilmente pero ninguno de los dos se movió del ataúd.

-Creo que deberíamos de irnos... -dijo por fin el castaño-

-Si... -contestó el rubio-

-_Eso fue peligroso..._ -pensó Giriko mientras miraba a Justin, este también lo miró- _muy, muy peligroso..._

Mientras Justin maquinaba como meterse en la cama del castaño esta noche... y terminar lo que iba a empezar en el ataúd... lo jura por el Kishin que lo haría.

**¿Reviews?**** ¿Criticas? ¿Les gusto?**

**Mi primer Girijasu :3**

**Creo que la foto describe bien la escena ^^**

**Si lo sé un Justin muy ooc, pero... ¡Viva un mundo con un Justin más caliente y sexy!**

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**


End file.
